This invention relates to a packing sheet and a package formed thereby.
It is often desirable to package articles for shipping in a manner that will protect the articles from shocks during transportation. However, packing material which is used to cushion the articles is often bulky, and the bulk of the packing material not only increases the size and/or weight of the package, but may cause problems in shipping the packaging material to the users.
Packaging material formed in accordance with the invention is lightweight, provides shock-absorbing air cushion for articles which are to be packed, and is relatively compact both within a package and during shipment. The packing material is a sheet which is formed from two layers or sheets of plastic which are heat-sealed together. One of the sheets is vacuum formed to provide a plurality of bubbles therein, and air is sealed within the bubbles by the second sheet. The height of the bubbles is relatively low to reduce the bulk of the bubbles, and the distance between adjacent bubbles is less than the width of the articles which are to be packed. The articles are packaged between upper and lower packing sheets, and the articles are supported and cushioned by the air-filled bubbles. The weight of the articles on the bottom packing sheet, and the closing of the carton over the packing sheet, causes edges of the bubbles to be compressed, and the bubbles are forced into the space between adjacent articles.